1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an optical imaging lens set and an electronic device which includes such optical imaging lens set. Specifically speaking, the present invention is directed to a shorter optical imaging lens set of six lens elements and a shorter electronic device which includes such optical imaging lens set of six lens elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the popularity of mobile phones and digital cameras makes the sizes of various portable electronic products reduce quickly, and so does that of the photography modules. The current trend of research is to develop an optical imaging lens set of a shorter length with uncompromised good quality. With the development and shrinkage of a charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor element (CMOS), the optical imaging lens set installed in the photography module shrinks as well to meet the demands. However, good and necessary optical properties, such as the system aberration improvement, as well as production cost and production feasibility should be taken into consideration, too.
Most conventional optical imaging lens sets are made of four lens elements. Due to fewer lens elements, the total length of the optical imaging lens set would be shorter. With the demanding requirements of products of higher specifications, the demands for the pixels and quality optical imaging lens sets are drastically higher and higher, products of higher specifications are needed, for example, an optical imaging lens set of six lens elements. U.S. Pat. No. 7,663,814 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,040,618 all disclose a total length of 21 mm or larger. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 8,179,616 even has a total length of 11 mm, which is not ideal for the size reduction of the portable devices. Therefore, how to reduce the total length of a photographic device, but still maintain good optical performance, is an important objective to research.